falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Falleen Federal Election, 548AER
9.5% | image1 = | leader1 = Nigel Farage | party1 = United Koalition of Imperialist Parties | last_election1 = 143 | seats1 = 247 | seat_change1 = 104 | popular_vote1 = 33,041,190 | percentage1 = 19% | swing1 = 8% | image2 = | leader2 = Clinton Breckenridge | party2 = Federal Liberal Party | last_election2 = 117 | seats2 = 195 | seat_change2 = 78 | popular_vote2 = 26,085,150 | percentage2 = 15% | swing2 = 6% | image3 = | leader3 = Harold Saxon | party3 = Progressive Labour Party | last_election3 = New | seats3 = 130 | seat_change3 = 130 | popular_vote3 = 17,398,912 | percentage3 = 10% | swing3 = 10% | image4 = | leader4 = Letho Bonheart | party4 = Falleen Nationalist Party | last_election4 = 91 | seats4 = 130 | seat_change4 = 39 | popular_vote4 = 17,393,700 | percentage4 = 10% | swing4 = 3% | image5 = | leader5 = James Lecter | party5 = Falleen People's Party | last_election5 = 169 | seats5 = 130 | seat_change5 = 39 | popular_vote5 = 17,390,100 | percentage5 = 10% | swing5 = 3% | image6 = | leader6 = Andrew Coyne | party6 = Falleen Fascist Party | last_election6 = 78 | seats6 = 117 | seat_change6 = 39 | popular_vote6 = 15,651,090 | percentage6 = 9% | swing6 = 3% | image7 = | leader7 = Owen Jones | party7 = Veld National Party | last_election7 = 78 | seats7 = 78 | seat_change7 = | popular_vote7 = | percentage7 = 6% | swing7 = | image8 = | leader8 = Christian Barley | party8 = Conservative Guardians | last_election8 = New | seats8 = 65 | seat_change8 = 65 | popular_vote8 = | percentage8 = 5% | swing8 = 5% | image9 = | leader9 = Michael Grey Jr. | party9 = The Alternative | last_election9 = 39 | seats9 = 52 | seat_change9 = 13 | popular_vote9 = | percentage9 = 4% | swing9 = 1% | title = Imperial Chancellor | posttitle = Subsequent Chancellor | before_election = Nigel Farage | before_party = United Koalition of Imperialist Parties | after_election = Nigel Farage | after_party = United Koalition of Imperialist Parties }}A federal election was held in early November 548 to elect a new Parliament following the conclusion of the Second World War. Background Following the 542 Election power passed swiftly from the Democratic Movement to United Koalition of Imperialist Parties within the space of a year. Nigel Farage managed to form a grand coalition which saw UKIP lead a majority government for the duration of the war. Following the conclusion of the war Mr Farage asked the Emperor to dissolve Parliament and host a new election to deliver a post war mandate. Results The turnout of 73.5% was a large increase on the turnout of the past two elections and was one of the highest ever recorded within Falleentium. This was attributed to the large level of political exasperation which has grown during the war and relief at the chance to vote in a new Government. The election also saw a large swelling in support for UKIP which was seen as a personal vote of confidence in Mr Farage following his successful stewardship during the war. The election also saw the Progressive Labour Party assume the role of the New Labour Party as the new party of the moderate left while the Federal Liberal Party pitched themselves as the new party of the liberal centre. UKIP formed a coaltiion with the Federal Liberal Party and the Progressive Labour Party and this, along with the support of other smaller parties, allowed for Mr Farage to continue on as Chancellor until the coalition fell apart in 550. Category:List of Falleentium's Oppositions Category:List of Falleentium's Governments Category:The Imperial Constitution